Chairs or other seats without arm rests or other supporting structure can sometimes be difficult for the elderly, disabled, or infirmed to sit in or get up from. Such chairs can thus require users to seek assistance entering or exiting the chairs, or else to find alternative seating arrangements. While some attempts have been made to address such concerns, prior seating assistance devices have failed to provide portability, ease of use, comfort, ergonomic design, and/or stability for seating ingress and egress. There is therefore a continuing need for seating apparatus that provide the desired assistance with seating ingress and egress in a safe and convenient form factor. There is also a continuing need for methods of attaching a seating apparatus to an armless chair in a quick and easy manner, including a manner that can be readily carried out by a potential user of the seating apparatus without assistance.